


Surrender

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bokushi and Ore are used because I didn't feel like changing names, Contains FuriAka on one part as well, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, See sequel to see what they become, Shameless Smut, Slight AkaAka, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though two distinct people inhabited his lover's body, they both agreed on one thing, and Kouki had never been happier that one thing was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Every fiber within him was blazing with the intensity of an inferno. The hands that were splayed across him continued to evoke more of his feverous desires, brushing against his torrid skin before delightfully gliding across his nape. No matter how many times those hands had caressed him, he would never be able to repress the shivers they generated nor curb his flourishing ardor.

Kouki shifted, his lower half colliding with a clothed but rigid bulge. The friction caused a soft groan to expel from his lips, which were snagged for a fervid kiss, quickly muffling the clamor. Those same torturous fingers then cupped his jaw, holding him in place as their tongues warred. When satisfied, they relinquished their grip, shoving up his shirt to toy with his pert nubs.

Eyes inching open, Kouki encountered the mismatched gaze behind him. Akashi’s eyes glimmered at him briefly before he delved to devour his neck. Kouki shuddered, fighting the urge to keep his eyes open, but failing miserably each time the tip of Akashi’s tongue swept against his pulse point.

The tingle of warm fingertips traced his thigh, and Kouki found himself wiggling against Seijuro’s lap. Soothing Kouki, his lover stilled his movements, tongue mapping the shell of his ear before blowing against it softly.

“Relax, Kouki,” he crooned, “Just surrender.”  

Settling against Akashi’s lap, he watched through a hazy view as a dark head rose from his thigh. An exact clone of the one he was perched on but with crimson eyes and wispy bangs to match. The second Akashi smiled faintly at him before resuming the task of kissing his way down from the top of his thigh, his touches reserved, uncertain.

The complete opposite of the one who was feasting on his neck.

But in all the years they had been together, Kouki had learned and accepted each difference, each unique trait both Akashis had. How each had their own way of expressing themselves, especially when it came to their relationship. Oreshi, being the genuine Akashi was the gentler one, but Bokushi, the more aggressive and at times arrogant one, was the dominant of the two, and seemed to be the one who surfaced the most.  

Abruptly, his thoughts were curtailed by a moist sensation below. Repressing a whimper, Kouki leaned forward to see Oreshi glossing over his swollen crown before sliding back down toward the base. It was rare to see  _this_ Akashi perform such lewd acts, but he wasn’t complaining.

Perhaps it was because the more dominant of the two usually was the one to have full control. In Bokushi’s eyes, everything had to go according to what the plan was, and if it didn’t, he would assure it did.

Which would explain the noise vibrating against his ear.

He felt Bokushi ease him off his lap and place him carefully back on the sheets. One hand poised itself on the edge of the bed while the other rested on Oreshi’s shoulder, slowly nudging him aside and diminishing the delightful heat Kouki had been relishing.

Bokushi was then descending, kneeling against the floorboards and taking place next to his brother. Through a fog, Kouki watched as they wordlessly communicated with one another. The expressions that arose between them only left him curious, but any reason to interfere died down when they settled between his splayed thighs.

Any coherent thoughts vanished instantly when the heat returned, with twice the intensity. Kouki bit his lip and managed to muster some control before he surrendered entirely. The sensations were pleasurable enough, but the sight before him was what nearly sent him over the edge.

Oreshi had resumed the teasing of his swollen cap, laving it with slow, torturous, long strokes and stirring him even more. On the opposite side, was Bokushi, the double force of their tongues on his cock sending tingles up and down his spine. One brisk and proficient, the other leisure and somewhat sloppy. The combined pace was staggering, easily driving him of the brink of sanity.

The kindle in his belly intensified when they began to descend, synced with long, leisurely strokes. Kouki cupped a hand over his mouth to stifle the noises he knew were going to emerge, his lower lip trembling as his teeth gnawed at it.

Oreshi remained where he was, tongue servicing the base of his arousal before sliding back up. But Bokushi had other motives in mind. His tongue lapped at the sides of his crown, swirling around the middle before swiping into the bubbling slit. He continued with this act for a few moments, causing more fluid to bubble forth. And then, while gracing Kouki with one of those grins that he had become so accustomed to, slotted him between his parted lips.

Indescribable was the best way to explain what he was feeling right now. There were no words, simply the mind-blowing pleasure that these two people, whom he cherished more than anything, were delivering to him. One Akashi tended to the head of his erection, altering between suckling and blowing on it softly before piercing the slit. The other was dragging his tongue painstakingly against his root, assuring he was rubbing boldly against the pulsating vein. Both of them were equally distracting and he should have known they possessed the capability to take it further.

The two of them then shared a glance that seemed to carry the weight of an entire conversation. And a moment too late, Kouki realized what it was concerning.

Observing with wide eyes, he tracked the bend of Oreshi's spine as he ducked back down, tentatively fitting his lips around the flared apex of his cock. Oreshi's tongue grazed against the shaft experimentally, gentle to a point that Kouki couldn't stomach with how far gone he already was. Much as he liked it, it wasn't enough stimulation. He trilled out a whine, inwardly wishing Oreshi would increase the fervor of his attention, or quit pausing to peer up at him so that he could see his expression.

Canting his pelvis upwards, Kouki sighed as a bit more of him became surrounded by his lover's heat. Oreshi suckled at him obligingly, his fingers lacing around the base of his erection to stir him further. They soon set a rhythm, but even moving on his own accord didn't entirely quench the void forming within him.

Before what they were doing, he'd been near the very brink, but all that groundwork had diminished, and he was growing desperate for the last push he needed to topple over the edge.

On impulse, he flopped his head to the side and encountered Bokushi's analytical stare. Kouki's lips twitched to call out to him, but in an instant the other was leaning forward to press an irritatingly chaste kiss against his mouth. Lasting only a second, it elicited another noise of discontent from him, his eyes mistrusting as they studied his next motions.

Bokushi’s fingers drifted from where they’d been suspended at his sides, sinking into the silken locks of his brother’s hair below. At the sight, Kouki’s heart immediately skipped a beat, his throat clenching with an anticipation he couldn’t name as of yet. And for a second, Oreshi gave up concealing his visage, tilting up to gaze at his other self questioningly.

Right before his head was shoved back to its original position, and subsequently, lower.

Kouki grit his teeth, hands finding purchase in the sheets as he suddenly, and intensely felt the tightness of the back of his lover’s throat. The slick passage enveloping him roiled at the sensor of Oreshi swallowing in surprise, his mouth melding narrowly around Furihata's cock in an all too delectable way.

But before he could sink into it completely, Bokushi’s hand acted a second time, tugging him up and near off his perch. Only the head of his arousal lingered inside then, and Kouki weakly followed the path as his eyes finally met twinned crimson eyes. Shuddering with a frantic pleasure, he crooned a moan as the two of them descended once more, Bokushi’s guidance setting a merciless pace.

It wasn’t long before he felt a tremor spreading through him, his hips thrusting forth to assist. To fuck seekingly into the suction offered him, to slide against Oreshi’s hapless swallows and the alternating vibrations of pleasure and when he slid too deep. Kouki’s jaw lowered to echo his approval, his eyes squeezing shut as white light burst behind them. One, then two thrusts and he was spilling hot and thick over his lover’s endearingly shy tongue.

Oreshi had a difficult time capturing his release, the fluid leaking from his parted lips and dribbling down his chin. His cheeks flushed, and his hand quickly rose to clear it away. But before that could happen, his chin was cupped and Bokushi was guiding him toward him. Kouki could only gape and stare on as Oreshi entwined with his clone, the other stabbing his tongue through and engaging in a heated kiss.

Through their connection, Bokushi extracted the excess fluid, stealing it into his own mouth and then pulling back. Swallowing the remains, he licked his lips in satisfaction, ignoring how reddened the other had become at the act.

Before Kouki could process the erotic images, he found himself trapped in another entanglement. Only this time it was Oreshi who was the one that faced him with the other sitting off to the side.

For the moment.

Nothing could compare to where he was then situated. Absolutely nothing. Not when he was flanked on both sides by inviting sensations from both iterations of his lover, and he couldn’t begin to decide which to invest his attention on.

His head spun with how fluidly they were moved.

Oreshi’s body was supple underneath his, their flushed skin pressed together at every valley and hill of their forms. Kouki had always found it remarkable just how well Seijuro and he fit together when they were entwined like they were now.

 _Both_ versions of him.

Even the bow of Akashi’s lips was shaped to accommodate the cast of his own. Their mouths moving in tandem as they built each other up patiently, with meaningful pressure and inquisitive swipes of tongue against not yet parted lips. Lower, their lengths glided languidly against each other, Kouki’s hips ghosting into Oreshi’s torrid flesh almost as an afterthought.

A low, dual moan expelled from them, their speed advancing and causing the friction to enhance. Kouki’s once spent cock was rising to the occasion, easily gliding against Oreshi’s, and generating another chorus of carnal mewls.

Bokushi was strangely purposeful himself, planting kisses at measured intervals along Kouki’s spine as he headed lower. When he reached the small of his back, Kouki had to break from the haze beckoning him below to feel his interior tightening, wondering what new ploy would be visited on him in the next few moments.

To his relief, he felt the rough pad of the other’s finger circling his entrance, slipping in with one impatient motion as his thumb stretched the outer rim of him with equal haste. Familiar, and hinting toward their eventual destination.

A second digit struggled into his narrow cinch, gapping him and gleaning a flinch at the slight discomfort it brought. Nothing that Akashi’s deft hands wouldn’t soon correct, once they set to massaging him wider, wide enough to give him all the space he needed.

Still, for the moment, it wasn’t ideal, and if he had to say, raw.

A hand stroked his face, soon joined in the task by its pair. Oreshi was gazing at him from below, a comforting smile lining his countenance. Kouki weakly relented with a grin of his own, his heart leaping joyfully at the encouragement being offered him. This was his partner, the one he could trust with his entire being. There was no need to be uncertain before him.

Oreshi leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on him and in one fell swoop, soothed all his discomfort. The hands on his cheek continued to trace featherlike patterns, ending at his jaw and then coasting back upward. Kouki took the moment to enjoy the caresses, using them to ignore any troubling thoughts that surfaced.

Their connection nearly shattered when a whimper, this time one of delight, ripped through him when Bokushi’s finger swiped against just the right spot inside him. Again, it pressed into the small bundle of nerves, eliciting a moan that peeled through his lips. In the next second, he was tugged away from Oreshi and hustled onto his back.  

Kouki was entranced by his glittering, mismatched stare, unmoving until Bokushi leaned down to drop a light kiss on him. About to respond, his lips parted in the form of a gasp when his impatient lover had begun to spiral into him. He must have been so caught up in staring at those eyes that he didn’t notice the position they had moved into. Not that he minded, especially when he was already treading the thin line between here and nirvana.

As usual, Akashi didn’t wait, easily pistoning in and out and beginning the course that Kouki knew would take him to the furthest places in his mind. Yet a subtle motion to his side caused him to cease his elation.

Oreshi was sitting near him, his crimson eyes focusing on the mismatched ones that were watching him so cautiously. Again, the two were communicating, and Kouki was clueless to what they were imparting.

Then, before he could suss it, Oreshi was straddling him, hips swaying until they were suspended over his throbbing length. In a flash he was seated around him, narrow walls assaulting his senses with overwhelming pressure. Kouki bit back another moan, trying to figure out when the other had slicked him.

Did he really care right now? Did he really bother to question such annoying, meager details when he was being tormented on both ends? Bokushi charging into him with his powerful strokes that sent stars bursting behind his eyes each time he hit  _that_ spot so skillfully. And the bashful, and yet confident Oreshi mounted atop him, swaying his hips in tandem with the pace transpiring behind him.

He watched as one of Bokushi’s hands rose to the other’s shoulders, holding him in place at a steadier keel as he continued to bounce up and down. The action caused Oreshi to stop being so wobbly, putting most of his weight toward his hips where he began to buck wildly, his leaking member jerking forward and decorating Kouki’s torso with a pearly trail of contentment.

Kouki couldn’t help but reach out and began to stroke it encouragingly, provoking a wonderful, melodic sound. His thumb swirled around the drenched slit, smearing the pre fluid and inciting more to dribble down his quivering shaft. Oreshi expressed his gratitude by canting his hips faster, once more mimicking the rhythm his brother was bestowing on Kouki, and delivering him pleasurable blow after blow.

Another moan clawed through his lungs until it expelled in the form of a pant. Bokushi continued to drive into that one spot that wracked him with delight, over and over again until he was hoarse from calling out.

He then felt a slight wetness surge through him, signaling that Akashi was close, the rush of his essence coating his walls and inviting pure ecstasy. Suppressing the will to surrender entirely, he glanced upward where Oreshi was still perched aloft, riding him for all he was worth, and doubling the fervor that was consuming him at a fast rate.  

Oreshi’s jaw was slack, the better to utter a beautiful melody that stirred Kouki’s ardor. His complexion was scarlet, droplets of their entanglement trickling down his neck and landing on Kouki’s propelling hips. The sight, the sensations, everything about it was drawing Kouki near and nearer to the end he had been so eager to reach with the both of them. Where they’d be able to share that wonderful, utopic place together.

But then Oreshi’s expression began to shift.

The passionate and far gone expression vanished, replaced by one of concern. Kouki watched as the other discarded his rhythm to reach over and shake at his shoulders. Perturbed by this, he ceased his movements, and Oreshi continued to shake him, repeating his name and disrupting the entire fog they had been absorbed in.

“Furihata!”

The scene before him rapidly faded, Oreshi’s face seeming more worried with each passing moment. Kouki swirled around to where Bokushi was, but encountered no one. The tingles he had been experiencing were no longer present, as though they had never happened in the first place, the entire atmosphere disappearing and morphing into a dimly lit room.

“Furihata!” Oreshi was calling out to him, sounding more panicked by the second. “Wake up.”

Those were the words to fully rouse him, and then he was staring again into a set of crimson eyes. Kouki took a moment to survey his surroundings, and realized he was in their room, covered in sweat, and being prodded by his lover above.

And his eyes widened. Oreshi’s expression simmered into relief, a slight smile gracing his attractive features, and then he was leaping forward to pull him into his embrace.

“Thank goodness!” He squeezed Kouki in his grasp as though he was about to slip from him. “I was really worried. You were tossing and turning in your sleep and making distressing noises. I’ve been trying to wake you up for a while now.”

Kouki blinked at the realism. Sleep? So everything he had just experienced, everything he had just seen… hadn’t been real after all? He could feel his disappointment in knowing both Akashis truly didn’t exist… outside of their mental form… and it was almost heart-wrenching to know that was the cold, hard truth. For everything had seemed so real… _they_ had seemed so real.

But as he peered into the loving depths above him, one flickered gold momentarily before returning to its original hue, and Kouki felt a smile twitch to life.  

No, they _were_ real, and they did exist. Not the way he wanted, but there were still two of them. Just as he dreamt of, just as he could hold onto.

“Are you all right?” Oreshi was frowning. “The way you sounded, you were having a horrific dream.” 

Kouki pondered his frantic words. Had he really been  _that_ vocal? If so, then he was sure it was due to the sweetness of the dream, not any horror he felt. In fact, he  _knew_ that was the culprit, but having to explain to someone as innocent as this version of Akashi would be a challenge. Not that he wasn’t naïve himself… but Bokushi had altered that version countless times.

He knew they constantly switched in and out, and Bokushi being the more of an early riser was sure to be the one in place once the day was in full swing. Maybe he could get away with explaining it to him, and then he could pass it on to his brother.

Laughing at the notion, Kouki shook his head and bundled back into the covers, resting his head on his lover’s neck to soothe his uneasiness.

“I’ll tell you all about it in the morning.”

For he knew exactly  _who_ he would be telling, then… and he knew the vivid dream he was clinging onto would surely be fulfilled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out [Two Halves of an... Uh Oh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5781463/chapters/13324648)


End file.
